The Ups And Downs Of Journalism
by Smallville82and9
Summary: Lois and Clark have a disagreement on journalism skills and decide to settle it by making a bet, but they will both be surprised at the consequence's it gives them. Clois, of course. This story takes place between the episodes "Facade" and "Devoted".


"How many m's are in "immaculate"? Lois asked. She was sitting adjacent from Clark. They were both working on computers, writing there stories for the Torch.

"Two" Clark answered. They were the only ones in the room. Chloe had a doctors appointment and would be there soon.

They both continued on there work for a few more minutes then Lois asked.

"How many i's are there in "indecisive"?

"Three" Clark said sightly frustrated. Again they continued there work for a few more minutes and Lois asked.

"How many i's are in "credibility"?

"Lois its called "spell-check" its not that hard to use" Clark said angrily.

"Oh i can use it fine" she said and strecthed her arms out. "But I just don't trust it and your a billion times better speller then I am" she finished and leaned back in her chair waiting for a response.

"You do it to annoy me and don't deny it" he said miking her and leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "So what are you writing about that has such hard to spell words"?

"Ohh you know the usual boring stuff like the new chemistry lab, I'm just trying to help the reader stay awake". She then got up and walked over to his computer and stared at it.

"And what is Mr. Kent writing about today"? she asked.

"Just the changes to the student constitution" he said and got up to walk around. Lois quickly took his seat and began reading what he had writing so far. Clark walked back and forth across the room thinking of what to write next.

Lois finished reading and leaned back in the chair. She put her hands together and bit her lip. By now Clark could tell that was her thinking look.

"Well..." Clark said.

"I'm searching for the right words" she said and looked down at her foot and started tapping it against the floor.

"Do you need help spelling them"? Clark asked. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Okay... I was going to let you down soft but I see you rather have it the hard way". She got up and stood in front of him. Clark was ready for the worst

"It couldn't get anymore boring" she said probadly.

"Thats it"? Clark said and smiled. He moved around her and took his seat back

"Hello Earth to Clark thats a bad thing" she said and sat on a near by desk.

"Well sometimes the news can be boring" Clark said and continued to write.

"Its our job to make it not boring" she said with a confused look on her face.

"No..." he said and got up again. "Its our job to report the facts, which can sometimes be boring".

"Well you should at least try and making it exciting" she said. Lois got up from the desk and started walking around much like Clark had done a few moments ago.

Clark began walking back to his chair, but Lois beat him to it. She moved the key board to her liking and began to write.

"What are you doing"!? Clark said and practically ran over next to her.

"I'm just helping you a little" she said with a smirk.

"No" he said and put his hand over hers to stop her from moving the mouse. Neither of them moved. By now they were use to these awkward moments. They both looked at each other waiting for the other to move.

Lois got tired of waiting and pulled her hand out from under his. She had a look of being annoyed on her face. She took a deep breath and blow it out.

"I appreciate it, I really do its just that..." Clark said.

"What? Mister "I report the facts" thinks his better then me". She then got up and got in his face. "Is that it? huh".

If it were anyone else Clark would have excepted being wrong, but this time he couldn't. "Lets just say your kind of inexperienced" he said in a mocking voice.

"So four years of typing the lunch menu makes you more _experienced_"? By now she was getting legitimately angry. "I may have only been doing this for a few weeks, but I bet you anything people would much rather read my stories compared to yours".

Now Clark was getting legitimately angry as well and in his mind he got an idea. "I'll take that bet".

This idea intrigued Lois, _this should be good_ she thought. "What do you have in mind"?

"Its pretty simple actually, who do we know that knows everything there is to know about journalism"? He said and circled around her.

"Chloe" she said beginning to understand his plan. "Who's ever story makes it to the front page wins" he finished.

Lois thought for a moment and couldn't like the idea any more. "So what would the rules be"? she asked. He stopped walking and leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "The stories have to be on her desk at the end of the day Thursday".

"Okay, what about the wages"? Lois said curiously. Clark started thinking hard about this one. He looked around the Torch for inspiration and was happy at what he found. It was a picture of this years cheer leading squad.

"If I win, then at Friday's pep rally you have to dress as a cheer leader, and I'm taking the works, your hair done, overly excited, and I expect some pom poms".

Lois was in shock. The image of her doing a cart wheel and then spontaneously breaking out in to a cheer went throw her mind and it horrified her. But then she remembered that bets can go either way.

"And if I win..."? she began to say."You can decide" Clark answered. She knew she had to think of something good. He had to be punished for his wrong doings after all.

"The same exact thing" Lois said with a smile. "Exactly"? Clark said surprised. An image of him in a cheer leader skirt went throw his mind and he knew he would never be able to live down. But he couldn't show a sign of fear.

"So its a bet" Clark said and extended his hand. "Yes" Lois answered and shock his hand.

"There are my reporters" Chloe's voice rang as she entered the Torch. She looked at Lois and Clark who had matching smiles on there faces."Okay...whats going on" Chloe said and put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing" they said simultaneously and went back to there computers. Chloe just rolled her eyes and took a seat at her desk.

* * *

The next morning had the felling of a great battle looming. Clark got up at three in the morning. He usually got up at five to do his chorus but since Lois moved in with him he had to do them when she was sleeping.

He got dressed in the living room which had become his bedroom since Lois took his room over. He was walking over to the door when he herd something. _Footsteps _he thought.

He decide to continue on and herd them again. His super hearing could almost pick up ever detail of the sound. He determined that they weren't loud enough to be his father's and he could tell by how long the steps were that it was someone taller then his mother.

"Lois what are you doing up so late"? he called out.

She went the rest of the way down the stairs and answered "Just making sure you don't try and work on your story earlier then me" she was dressed and was ready to go after him if he left.

"I'm just doing my chorus" he said and reached for the door. "Yeah right, at three in the morning"?

"I couldn't sleep so I decide to do them early". Lois crossed her arms and had a look of disbelief. "You can come and help me with them and see for yourself" he said opening the door.

She walked past him and out the door. She stopped on the bottom step and turned around. "Don't except me to help much, I'm only going to keep an eye on you". Clark walked outside and shut the door with a hint of anger._ Now I really want that front page _he thought.

"What took you so long? Your going to be late" Mrs. Kent said as her son entered the kitchen door. "The chorus took longer then I expected" Clark said as Lois came in side after him . Martha now knew the answer to her first question.

"Well if you kids hurry, you might have a chance of making it on time" she said. "Well I guess that means I'm driving" Lois said and was on her way to the front door.

"Then you will be driving alone" he said. Lois turned and looked puzzled. "I have one more thing to do"

Her better judgment made her think he was up to something, but she decide not to pursue it. "Fine but I won't be the late one" she turned to Mrs.Kent and said "Bye". Then she was out the front door.

"What do you have to do" Mrs. Kent asked. "Nothing" he said and turned around. "I just want to get to school on time". He then picked up his back pack and was ready to go to super speed when he looked back at his mother.

"What" he said. She had that motherly look on her face telling him he was wrong. "But she..." he started saying, but her look didn't change.

He turned and went out the front door. Mrs. Kent could hear him call out "Lois wait up"! She smiled and started the rest of her day.

* * *

"And how are my reporters doing today"? Chloe greeted Lois and Clark as they entered the Torch after school.

"Just peachy" Lois answered. Clark decide Lois's answer summed up his mode as well, so he didn't respond.

"Okay, time to work my slaves" Chloe said rubbing her hands together. Neither of them laughed. "Sorry Chlo we just really want to finish our stories" Lois said. "Egger to work..." she said and got up from her desk. "...I like it". They walked slowly to there computers and turned them on. They took there seats and sat there in silence.

Chloe had to say something to break the ice."So I herd you two were late today" she said. "Yeah, guess what the farm boy can't farm" Lois responded.

_I would have been done in minutes if you weren't watching over me _Clark thought. "Yeah, well maybe if Lois had actually helped, we would have been done sooner" Clark said.

"There your chorus! You do them everyday I don't know why your not late all the time" Lois said angrily. "Alright,did I miss the wedding because you two are agreeing like an old married couple" Chloe interrupted. "I mine don't you have story's to write".

_The stories, of course _they thought almost at the same time. They both began writing the ends of there stories vigorously. They were no longer mad, but excited at the others demise.Chloe just took a deep breath and took her seat at her desk.

It was almost time to turn in there stories for approval. One of there stories had to be the front page because Chloe hadn't found time to write one. Clark pressed the print button and got up to go to the printer. Lois noticed this and quickly wrote the final words for her story. She pressed the print button and raced over to the printer.

She beat Clark there and started shoving the papers from his story in his chest. Finally her story was being printed and she grabbed each paper with great excitement.

As Clark stapled his papers in normal speed Lois rushed over and snatched the stapler out of his hand. She used it and made a dash for Chloe's desk. Clark had not reacted to any of Lois actions until know.

Somehow unknown to Chloe and Lois, Clark had beaten Lois there. Lois's eyes were on Chloe's desk and Chloe's eyes were on Lois. He then gently put his story on the desk. Lois walked over and slammed hers down. If daggers could pierce Clark's skin, he would've died from the look Lois gave him.

Chloe began reading there stories. Lois and Clark eagerly awaited her decision. After she had read both of them twice she had a look of confusion on her face.

"Well" Lois said finally breaking the silents.

"Uhhhh..." Chloe responded. "Which makes the front page"? Clark asked getting closer. Lois did the same.

"Well, they both fell kind of rushed" Chloe said with a story in each hand. "We really don't mean to rush you, but we kind of have to know which one it is" Clark said politely.

"Okay my hair might be blonde, but my brain isn't. Whats going on"? She said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Okay look..." Clark started. "We just really need to know who made the front page and it will all make sense tomorrow" Lois finished. Chloe looked back at each story again. She truly couldn't decide which one to pick.

She looked up and found to pairs of eyes watching her every move. "You guys are not helping". "Sorry" Lois said and they both backed away. Lois stood to Chloe's left and Clark leaned against the wall next to the door.

Chloe thought for a moment and thought of an idea. "Hey, why don't you two go home for now and I'll tell you in the morning". "I'm really sorry Chlo but we really need to know today" Lois said.

"Fine, just go home now and I'll tell you some time tonight". It was agreed that that was exceptable. They said there good byes and left.

Chloe had been but between a rock and a hard place. But she had a died line to make and nothing but the end of the world stopped her from making a died line. She finally had no choice but to reach into her pocket for spare change. She pulled out a quarter.

_Okay heads Clark_, _tails_ _Lois _she thought. Then finally she put the quarter over her thumb and flipped it.

* * *

When Lois and Clark got back to the Kent Farm it was almost dinner time. Both of them seemed to have lost track of time while they were busy trying to better the other. Mrs Kent told them that dinner would be ready soon at they should go wash up.

As Lois went to her room, or rather Clark's room, she noticed something hanging from the door knob. When she got closer and noticed what it was she almost became red with anger. It was a Smallville High cheer leading uniform.

She took it off the door knob and waked down the hall slowly. Clark was in the bathroom washing up and Lois opened the door and throw it at him. Clark simply looked at it on the floor and laughed.

During dinner it was easy for the Kent's to pick up on the tension between them. normally they would talk a little here and there, but tonight there was pure silents.

"So how has school at Smallville High been, Lois"? Mr. Kent asked. "Its been pretty good" she answered in a happier voice then she felt. "Clark have you been showing her around and helping her out" he turned to his son.

"Of course dad" he answered in almost the same kind of voice as Lois. Lois realized that he had helped her a lot. Just then the phone rang. Mrs. Kent started to get up but Lois bet her and said kindly "I'll get Mrs.Kent".

She walked over and picked it up. "Hi Chloe" she said. A few seconds went by and everyone could fell Lois's heart sinking. "Okay bye". She hung up the phone and slowly took her seat back at the table.

"Is everything okay Lois"? Mrs. Kent asked.

"Yeah, that was just Chloe. She says hi to everyone" she then continued eating her dinner quietly. She didn't even have to look at Clark for him to know who won. Suddenly in what should have been his moment of victory, he didn't fell the way he thought he would. He regretted ever making the bet.

Later that night after his parents had gone to bed he knew he had to say something to Lois. She was already in his room and he walked quietly up the stairs. When he got to the room he noticed it was close but a light was still coming out from under it.

_Its my room I should be able to go in any time I want _he thought. But quickly he realized that he was wrong. He leaned against the door and listened. She was in there all right. _That damn white snake._ "Lois" he said loud enough for her to hear, but still trying not to disturb his parents.

_I can't believe it, his coming to rub it in my face _she thought and got up from laying on her bed. She started walking toward the door. Clark herd this and how loud the footsteps were. "I,I just wanted to say, this whole thing is stupid and that you don't have to 'you know' tomorrow".

This of course surprised her. She had been at war with him for the past two days and here he was trying to make peace. She had never meet anyone like Clark Kent before. Sometimes she could barely stand him, but others times he could be unbelievably sweet.

She started walking toward the door again. She was going to open it and say thanks, but half way there something hit her. _Wait a minute. I'm Lois fricken Lane. I don't except sympathy from anybody._

"I see what your trying to do Clark and its not working" she said. "What do you mean"? he replied confused.

"Oh you taking pity on 'little old me' forget it. No, I'm going to be there front and center for the world to see". She went back to the bed and turned the music up louder. _Your not doing it this time Smallville._

This of course made Clark angry. He stormed off down the stairs and went to bed. He was know angry at Lois, but still he felt no better.

* * *

He walked throw the halls of Smallville High like a zombie. It was the time in between his first and second class. His mind was still full of thought.

"Its hard to believe isn't" Chloe said as she walked up next to him. Her voice was serious.

"What"? Clark said still in a daze.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot I'm the only teenager in Smallville that reads the local newspaper". Her usual sarcastic voice was back. "I'm sorry, whats up"? he asked

"Mallory Bailley and Kristen Lilley were both murdered last night". Clark was surprised. He knew them both a little.

"Do the police think there connected"? he asked. "Well according to the Smallville Ledger they think the same person is behind both murders". She handed him a copy of the paper. He looked it over and looked back at her.

"Do they have any leads"? Clark asked. "Well a witness saw Taylor Harris leaving Mallory's house around the time of the murder, plus when they questioned her friends about him they said he asked her out and got shot done".

"Well that my explain why he went after Mallory, but why Kristen". Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know put I think it will end up on the wall of weird" she said.

"Why do you think that"? he said.

"Because my informant down at the shriefs office told me that it looked like the doors to there rooms had been pulled of the hinges and the last time I checked Taylor never really screamed work out freak".

Clark simply nodded and continued on in his zombie state of mind. "On a litter note what was the big surprise that you and Lois promised me"?

"Uhhhh... I don't know if Lois is going throw with it". Although he knew in his heart that she would. "I saw her this morning,we didn't talk of course, but I haven't seen her since" he finished. Chloe looked up at the clock and Clark's eyes followed. It was almost time for the bell to ring.

"Why don't we look in to the Taylor thing after school"? he asked. Chloe nodded her head and weaved good bye as she turned a corner to get to her next class.

Clark knew he had to look into it. Especially if it involves a meteor freak. But in his mind he welcomed the challenge. It give him something to think about other then Lois. He found his class and stepped in it just as the bell rang.

* * *

The moment had finally arrived. The practice football field was full of students. Part of Clark was looking for Lois and the other wasn't. He walked slowly along the grass looking down as he did.

He looked up and was immediately hit in the face with two red and yellow pom poms.

Lois was shaking them in his face. _I'm going to milk this for all its worth _she thought. When they were finally pulled out of his face Clark was shocked at what he saw. He knew it would be Lois, but he was shocked for a different reason.

He had always know Lois was a beautiful girl, but he had never seen her in anything that showed it off so much. Just as she had promised her hair was down and she had a huge fake smile.

"Well what do you think"? she asked still smiling.

Clark found it hard to keep his eyes on her face. "I don't know what to say" he answered. _You better not _she said to her self.

She turned around and started running. Then she jumped up in the air and yelled "Go crows"! Then she continued running into the growing crowd. Normally he would find this hilarious but like almost everything he felt over the past few days it was bitter sweet.

The pep really was as normal as any other. The students gathered around on the bleachers and watched the principle and student council members give speeches about the various sports teams activities.

Clark sat at the top of the bleachers and quickly found Lois. He didn't ever have to use his powers. She was the cheerleader not sitting with the cheerleaders. She was on the bottom row toward the end of field.

Then finally it was over and the principles realest them all. Clark knew he had to talk to Lois, so he started making his way slowly down. He kept his eyes on her as he went down. He guessed she was waiting for the crowd to go down before she left. But as he was getting closer he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a pack of cheerleaders, the _real _cheerleaders, and they were heading right for her.

Clark moved faster but the crowd still moved slowly. They circled her like a pack of wolfs. Clark saw that they began to speak and he listened in.

"Look I don't like this either. I lost a bet and I have to live with it" Lois said in a serious voice.

"Oh...so you think cheer leadings some kind of a joke" one of them asked. _Yes_ she thought to herself. "No, but I think the person who made me do this does".

"Oh you are so..." another of them started to say but Clark had finally arrived. "Don't get mad at her I put her up to it". They group turned to him and glared. They decide it wasn't worth it and walked away.

"Lois I..." he started but she stood up. "No, this is what you wanted, isn't it" she said and throw her pom poms in his face. When Clark looked up she was gone. Vanished into the crowd.

Clark was unsure as to what to do. He knew he couldn't go back home without Lois because he usually drove her back to the farm. _That I'll be a fun drive _he thought. He decided to just wait at the truck for her.

He was walking along when a familiar voice called him from behind.

"Chloe, whats wrong"? he knew that something was up because her voice had panic in it.

"I just got a call from my connection at the police station and he said that they raided Taylor's room" she said while trying to avoid other people in the crowd.

"And..." Clark said eager to have something else to worry about.

"They found a steroid cocktail with meteor rocks in it" she said in her serious voice that Clark never liked hearing.

"That would explain the door, but have they found a connection between the two victims yet"? he asked. Chloe shock her slowly. "No, not yet"

Clark went over everything in his mind he knew about Mallory and Kristen. But somehow his mind went back to going over what he had been throw with Lois. He was remmbering the beginning of this whole mess.

Then it hit him. He remembered looking at the poster of the cheer leading squad. Mallory and Kristen were sitting next to each other.

"There both cheer leaders" Clark said suddenly. It was if he had been brought back to the real world.

"Soooo... one shoots him down and he decides to try and take them all out" she said with a look of disbelief.

Then it was if a kryptonite bullet hit him in the head. "Lois" was all he could say.

* * *

Lois was walking quickly throw one of the halls in the school. She made up her mind that there was no way she could stay in the custom any longer. So she was on her way to the girls locker room.

She got there and throw her bag full of her normal cloths on one of the benches. She sat down next to it and started off into the distance.

Her cheek started to fell warm to her. She reached up and touched it and found that it was wait. "Oh come on Lois" she said aloud. She wasn't crying because of the cheer leaders. She would take them on any day. She was angry and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated crying, it was a sign of weakness after all.

Then she got that unexplainable felling she was being watched. She listened for a long while, but didn't hear anything. That didn't make her fell any better. she got up and looked around the corner. Nothing. She looked back and everything was the same as it was before.

"Hello" she said softly. Again nothing. She started walking slowly back toward the bench and something in the mirror behind it caught her eye and she froze. In her gut she had a felling that someone was behind her. She knew she had to turn around and just to be safe to come out fighting.

With all the speed she had she turned and kicked behind her. But as she had feared her leg was caught. Lois could only describe the guy as someone who could only come out of Smallville. His shirt was ripped with muscles coming out of each new hole and his face had a look of absolute rage.

With a burst of strength she was launched across the room and into the wooden bench. Now she waited to cry for a different reason. Her back had hit the bench hard and she was out of breath. she didn't have any time to rest.

The man swung with his fist at her and she moved in the last second. The bench was completely destroyed. Lois kicked with all her might at his knee cap. His leg should have shattered but it hurt her foot mostly. She soon realized she was in a no win situation.

She got up quickly and ran out the door. She could hear his pounding foot steps behind her. She went back the way she had came and didn't look back. She started running up the few steps that were in the middle of the hall. As she made it to the last step her foot was caught. She fell forward with a loud crash and a popping nose came from her ankle. She cried out in pain. Her ankle felt like it was on fire.

He didn't let go of her foot as he began to drag her up the last step and into the middle of the hall way. She kicked at him with her other leg, but none of the blows hurt him.

_This is it _she thought. He raised his fist into the air and she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Lois, what about Lois"? Chloe said franticly. But Clark was to busy searching the area with his hearing for any sign of Lois. With so many people in one place it was difficult, but he was determined. He had to make sure she was okay.

Then finally he herd her voice. It was a scream of pain. After pinpointing were she was he broke form his trance and grabbed Chloe by the shoulders.

"I don't have time to explain, but I needed you to call the police and tell them to come here"! she nodded her head still in shock and reached in her bag to grab her cell phone. She dialed the number 911 and looked up, but Clark was already gone.

Clark found her in the place were he knew he would he saw her on the ground and Taylor fist in the air. He had to think quickly. He knew he could probadly take him out with one blow, but then there went his secret. He looked at the walls for anything to use and was happy at what he found.

Lois opened her eyes and saw her attacker. His fist started to come down. But then in a instant she saw a fire extinguisher being rammed into the side of his head. He went flying into the locker and fell to the floor.

She looked over at who had done this and was shock at who she found. There was Clark throwing the fire extinguisher down. There was nothing she could say.

Clark looked at her and said "Come lets get out of here". he reached his hand down and she took it. He helped her up. Then she remembered the screaming pain in her ankle.

She almost fell over, but Clark caught her. "Theres something wrong with my ankle" she said throw clinched teeth.

Clark simply picked her up and began carrying her out. By now she was in shock for a lot of reasons, but this one took the jack pot. He had picked her up so quickly and easily it reminded her of the night they first met. When he simply moved her out of his way with out trying, and just like before her heart skipped a beat.

The little girl in her couldn't help but stare in aw at the intensity in his face. Before she knew it they were at the door and Clark kicked it open. He turned around and saw that Taylor was starting to get up. He didn't hit him anywhere close to as hard as he could have, but he just wanted to get him down.

He went throw the door and found the Smallville High compass in a mess. Apparently the word had gotten out that the police were on the way. Clark walked into the street and looked around. He saw an ambulance park and open its back door. We walked over to it and two paramedics got out.

"Shes hurt" he said. The two of them pulled the stretcher out and Clark gently placed her on it. Making sure not to hurt her ankle any farther. They then loaded her into the ambulance.

Lois and Clark's eyes meet. There was nothing either of them could say. Clark broke into a small smile. He smiled for meaning different reasons. He was happy that for the most part she was okay and he smiled to assure her everything was going to be fine.

"Everything is going to be fine" he said finally. All Lois could do was smile back and although it was against her better judgment she knew it would be. Clark nodded and left.

"Is he your boyfriend"? one of the paramedics asked as he closed the door. Normally this question made her angry. But the smile wouldn't go away from her face. She just shock her head slowly no and they were off.

Clark reentered the school and went back to the spot he left Taylor. He was gone. Clark stood there looking at the spot he was at the last time he saw him. Then Clark herd his footsteps behind him.

He swung at him, but Clark easily doge it and hit him in the chest with his fist. It sent him flying back and he landed hard on the ground.

"You can't keep doing this to people Taylor" Clark said. He looked down at him. Taylor quickly got up and said "I can do anything"! he swung his fist at him again, but this time Clark caught it.

He was fairly strong but nothing compared to Clark. Taylor looked at his hand trying everything to get his it free but couldn't. He looked up and caught Clark's steal blue eyes looking at him.

It was a look that in years to come evil men would grow to fear almost more then anything else. In one fast move Clark punched him in the jaw sending him flying again down the hall. Hit it the ground hard and slid a few more feet before stopping. He was out cold.

Clark herd footsteps and voices coming from down the hall. He turned and left in a blur of red and blue.

* * *

Clark sat nervously in his living room looking out the window. He had told his parents everything and his mother and gone to pick up Lois from the hospital. He found out that the footsteps and voices he herd were those of the Smallville police department. They had arrested Taylor for the murders. He was glad Chloe wouldn't get in trouble for calling the police for no reason.

By now all the adrenal from earlier in the day was gone and he had been brought back down to the reality of the situation. Again he looked back out the window waiting to see someone walk by it and enter the house. He knew he could see of hear them coming form miles away, but he felt like that would only make the wait worse.Then finally he herd a car drive up.

_This is it. She was only trying to help me on that story and I got angry and practically called her out.Sure Lois can be hard headed at times, but so can I. She is truly a good person._ He saw to shadows waking by the window. He noticed that one moved slower then the other.

Mrs.Kent entered the front door fellowed by Lois,back in her normal cloths, who was walking gingerly. Making sure not to put to much pressure on her injured ankle. She looked at Clark and flashed a quick smile.She sat down at a chair in front of Clark.

"I'll go make some tea" Mrs. Kent said and went to the kitchen.

Clark had to say something and could only ask one thing. "So how are you doing"? he said after a few moments of silence.

"Fine. I just have to go easy on my ankle for a few days, but other then that just pumps and bruises". She said it happily because she knew it could have been worse.

Clark searched for something else to say, but he had to say what he felt. "I'm sorry, Its all my fault" he softly shaking his head.

"What"? Lois said almost laughing. "Taylor,the guy that attacked you, was after cheer leaders and it is my fault that you happened to look like one today".

Lois sat there with her mouth open. She was in shock. In her mind she knew it was her fault. _He may have come up with the bet, but I pushed him there. I knew what buttons to push. Then he tried to get me out of it and I threw it in his face. Then when it looked like the end for me who else but him came to my rescue. Any other person would have hated me by then, but here he is thinking its his fault._

"Your amazing Smallville" she said.

"What do you mean"? he asked puzzled. "You taking the blame for something I did. I mean how could you have know what he hated. Pulse its not like you didn't make sure nothing happened to me". Her memory went back to her rescue and she couldn't but smile.

"Can you at least admit its in part my fault"? he asked.

"If it will make you fell better, but I'm telling you its all on me" she answered.

His mind went back over the events of the past few days. As he had down many times and he found a way to insure something like this never happened again.

"Well just to be safe, I promise you that from this day forward when every you ask me how to spell a word I will tell you without hesitation".

Lois laughed "I'm sure that will come in handy" Right then Mrs.Kent came back in the room with a cups and a pot of fresh tea.

* * *

Clark sat in his loft staring out of the window as the Sunday sun was setting.

"Smallville, you in here"? Lois's voice rang from down below.

"Yeah, up here Lois" he yelled.

Lois walked up the steps and Clark turned around. He noticed she was hiding something behind her back.

"Whats up"? he asked.

"Oh nothing, me and Chloe just decide to do a special edition of the Torch about Friday's excitement" she pulled the paper from behind her back and handed it to him.

The headline read in bold letters "A HERO AMONG US BY LOIS LANE". He read aloud. On the cover it showed a picture someone had taken of him carrying Lois.

She moved around him as he read to himself and flung herself down on his couch. He kept reading and turned around. He started reading the last paragraph aloud.

"Who knew that this mild mannered reporter for your Smallville High Torch could change into hero mood in a mature of seconds. I sure didn't. I can tell you from personal experience that he can be kind of a "dork" sometimes, but I probably owe him my life. So if being a bit of a dork is what it takes to be a hero so be it".

Clark was at a lost for words. Lois stood up and crossed her arms. "Yeah I know its kind of mussy, but Chloe keeps telling me to write what I fell and I guess I felt particually mussy that day. Besides I never really said thanks so there it is".

"This is great Lois, thanks" he said and tired to hand it back to her.

"Your welcome" she said holding her hand out in protest. She started heading for the stairs and turned around. "You should probably get that framed" she said.

"Why" Clark asked.

"First of all I don't plan to be doing this much longer and no offence I doubt I'll ever write about you again". Clark just smiled and nodded. Lois smiled back and turned to walk down the stairs.

"Hey you want to go out and do something"? he asked. She froze and turned around. "Uhh...are you asking me on a date"?

"No, well I mean uhhh...". There was that awkwardness they thought they were use to. "Just go out and do something, maybe we could get Chloe evolved".

Lois stood there biting her bottom lip. _Her thinking face _Clark thought. "Its not like theres anything else to do around here".

"Sure" she said finally. Clark put down the paper and picked up his red jacket. They both made there way down the stairs as he put it on.

"Just try and keep your eyes on my face this time" Lois said. Clark almost tripped when she said it. _Theres that dork again _she thought. _I guess I'll have to fall off a building for the other part of him to come out again._

They exited the barn and things were back to the way they were before and the world was right again.

**DISCLAIMER: **Smallville and all its characters are property of the CW/WB and DC comics


End file.
